


I'm the Man Here

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Power Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Some gentle domme Lila :'), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: "What? You want me to fuck you?""You know I do," Diego says, trying to glare even though the effect is ruined by his lust-blown eyes and flushed skin."Ask politely, sweetheart.""No."(In which Lila rides Diego within an inch of his life)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	I'm the Man Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is courtesy of the truly inspiring scene at the Mexican Consulate 🙏
> 
> Takes place sometime after season 2? Idk, in another world where everything works out fine lmao

Lila watches with satisfaction as Diego struggles against the restraints binding his wrists to the headboard. Her eyes roam down his naked body, over the thin sheen of sweat covering his heaving chest, the way his cock so hard it's drooling, looking like it's _aching_. She glances back up at Diego's face, to see that he has that manic, desperate gleam in his eye that she only ever sees when he wants to play the hero. 

But now it's all because of Lila. 

She reaches a hand out to trace light fingertips along his cock, making him arch up and groan a little. "Lila—" he grits out, but she continues her teasing pace. She brings her other hand down to rub distractedly at her clit and down along the folds, the slick sound making Diego exhale shakily, eyes darting to her hand and back up to her face. She smiles lazily. 

"What? You want me to fuck you?" She asks, fingers dancing along the head of cock, where he's sensitive. 

"You know I do," Diego says, trying to glare even though the effect is ruined by his lust-blown eyes and flushed skin. 

"Ask politely, sweetheart." She dips a finger into her hole, enough to make her gasp and buck her hips. Diego's eyes flick down to watch, and he swallows thickly, before staring determinedly at the ceiling. 

"No."

"Fine, be a little brat then. It just means you won't be getting what you want." They've gone through this game before, when Diego acts like he couldn't possibly lower himself to a degree in which he _begs_. But he'll get there eventually. He always does, but she'll have her fun until then. 

She takes her hand off of her cunt and instead wraps it properly around Diego's cock, getting it wet with her slick. Diego tries fruitlessly to buck his hips up, take more, but she plants a firm hand on his hip, stilling him. He knows she could take him out, and that is a powerful thought indeed. 

"Take only what I give you, Diego, and no more. Unless you're willing to beg for me?" And just like she predicts, he stays resolutely silent, even as his cock throbs in her hand. She moves to straddle Diego, who practically trembles below her as he tries so hard to stay still. She bends down to give him a tender kiss. "Okay?"

"Green," he murmurs, and she smiles in response. 

"Good boy." She delights in the way his eyes flutter shut at that, a pink flush crawling up his neck. She uses it to her advantage, ever since she discovered he responds so _well_ to it, to his own mortification. She's trying to make him feel better about it though. 

She reaches down to hold Diego's cock steady, biting her lip as she slowly sinks down on it. Diego pulls desperately at his restraints, neck arching back as a strangled cry escapes him, and her cunt _aches_ at the beautiful sight of him. She hums in satisfaction once she's seated all the way, watching Diego gasp and pant, feeling his cock pulse within her. She starts to rock gently, enough to send a warm buzz of pleasure through her and enough to tease Diego even more, knowing he wants it harder, faster. 

Lila languorously eases up and down, rolling her hips as Diego fills her just right, the sound of it wet and dirty. Diego's hands are clenched where they're restrained, lips pressed together as he tries not to make too much noise. "None of that, baby," she says, reaching down to brush some stray hair out of his face. "I want to hear you." She sits down a little harder this time, which punches a little moan out of him, hips trying to move upwards again. She splays her free hand across his chest, a firm reminder to stay still, and uses it to more easily ride him, as casually as she can. 

She tugs her fingers through Diego's hair, making him moan a little louder, eyes fluttering again, before traveling them down his face. They dance around his lips, which part instantly for her, and she laughs shakily, inserting her fingers into his open mouth. He becomes a little more brazen, gazes back at her intently as he sucks on them, which makes her fuck down onto him a little harder than intended, making them both cry out.

Slipping her fingers out of his mouth, she drags them down his jaw and caresses his neck gently, as if asking if he wants more pressure here, as she knows he likes. "Pl–" he almost says, before stopping himself and clamping his mouth shut. She cocks her head, wondering if he'll continue, but he doesn't, so she just sighs and continues her fingers down. She rocks on his cock just a bit, mostly just keeping him there inside her, a tease for what he could have if he asked for it. 

She pinches a little at his nipples, making him _whimper_ , and she spares an indulgent smile as she ignores them after that and trails her fingers between the cut of his abs. She ends by rubbing her fingers over her clit again, tossing the hair out of her face and gasping. 

"Mm, you feel good, baby," she says, watching Diego's forearms clench, how he exhales shakily at the sight of her, especially when she bounces just a little. "Feel nice and big inside me, filling me up just the way I need. I bet I feel good for you too, warm and wet around your aching cock," she says, purposefully clenching around him. He shuts his eyes tight, pushing out tiny tricklings of tears. Apparently trying not to appear weak, he opens them to glare at her, looking rather endearing than intimating. 

"C'mon, just _fuck_ me, damn it!" He says, frustrated, continuing to pull against his restraints, even though she knows he loves them, wouldn't do it if he didn't. She slides her fingers down her cunt to where they're joined, hazy smile crossing her face. 

"You know what I want to hear, Diego." His jaw twitches, grappling with himself to see if he wants to play a little longer. But she sees his resolve quickly crumbling. He exhales and looks away.

". . . Please?" He sounds defeated, and so, so desperate. She reaches a hand down to cup his jaw, to make him look at her. 

"Please what, baby?" He swallows thickly, eyes deep pools of dark brown. 

"Please fuck me?" Diego asks finally, and Lila smiles in pleasure. 

"Oh, so you _can_ be a good boy," she says, and rewards him with finally riding him the way he wants, making him choke out a gasp. 

"Only for you," he says with difficulty, moaning around the words as Lila grinds down onto him deep. 

"That's right, you only beg for _me_ ," she says, watching Diego's head thrash back and forth now with the new intensity, of almost feeling _too much_ _too much_. She continues to rub frantically at her clit as she fucks down onto him hard, his cock hitting her just right, feeling her thighs strain from the effort and electric heat pool deep within her. "Jesus, Diego," she groans, losing her composure for a moment and letting Diego try to buck up into her. She pins him down again as she reaches her peak, trembling all over as her vision goes blurry and she comes. 

Diego makes a truly pitiful little sound as she tightens up around him and shakes through the aftershocks, humming in satisfaction as pleasure saturates through her entire body. As she gains more awareness again, she sees the beautiful image of a man desperate and falling apart at the seams, so, _so_ ready to finally come. And she can't deny him any longer. 

"Okay, I got you, baby," she says hurriedly, wincing a little as she slips his cock out of her, feeling sensitive, and moves down to straddle his legs. "You can come now, Diego, you've been so good." She wraps a hand around his cock, making him cry out, eyes squeezed shut, with more tears that he'll deny later streaking his cheeks. "That's it, doing so well, so good for me." It doesn't take much until he's arching up as much as he can, a broken noise escaping him as he starts to come, his release coating Lila's fingers. She murmurs nonsensical praises throughout, helping him down from his high until he is panting and trembling in her grasp. 

Once she finally lets go of his cock, she quickly unties his wrists, examining to make sure they're fine, even if a bit red. "I'm okay," Diego mumbles, looking away, even as his body still shakes a little. This part has always been the hardest for him, to allow himself to let Lila take care of him like this. 

"I know, but please let me do this?" At his embarrassed nod, she smiles and kisses his wrists in turn. She lies down beside him so she can curl around him, hands running up and down his body soothingly as they continue to catch their breath. "I love you," she whispers into his skin, feeling his warmth, his presence, something she'd thought she'd never be able to have. 

"I love you, too," he murmurs back, kissing her head. "and thank you. For this."

"Of course. You're my family now." And Diego's soft smile makes her feel so, so content, like it's proof she's finally found where she belongs. Her home, and her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
